


Just give me Something to work

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family time, Gem Egg Hell, annoying peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peridot is pregnant and she hates and loves Jasper at the same time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just give me Something to work

You still hate jasper for positioning the eggs inside of you.

You hate her so extremely much but at the same time you love her and you love the little ones inside of your belly.

God the gemlings will hopefully be as strong and big as their sire but not as much of a dumbass as her. Because lets face it getting your lover into egg hell without talking to them about it isn't the most intelligent thing to do.

While thinking about all this you rub your arching tummy and feel the slight bumps of the growing eggs inside of you. When you press to strongly you cringe but quickly look if Jasper is around. When you see that she isn't you sigh in relieve and slowly get up.

If you'd listen to her you wouldn't be moving but damn her. Its annoying to not move around at all. It might be hard with your belly full to the bursting but you need to walk around at least a little.

You manage to walk about a third of the way to the control room when you hear her heavy footsteps marching right towards you. You might be frozen in fear since she made it clear that you are not ALLOWED to LEAVE your room and you also know that she will be angry.

But on the other side you know that she wont hurt you with her brats inside you, not that she would hurt you anyway but still. You are just so used to feel fear whenever someone is angry or you don't know something. Its natural for you to slightly quiver and take a defensive stand.

When she finally rounds the corner she first snarls but then she notices your stance with one arm around your midsection the other ready to push her away. At that she slowly comes over and you really want to push her away but she hugs you to her chest.

“runt you should stay in your bed its too dangerous to walk around while you're pregnant” her voices rough but you hear the bit that tells you that she cares so extremely much for you and you fling your arms around her neck and whine. 

“but Jasp its so boring and I want some sort of job to do”, you tuck your head under her chin, “its your fault and I want you to suffer with me. Keep me company. Let me navigate the ship. Just give me something to do. Please. Jasper please.”

Your lover sighs heavily when you finish you little fit and pets your back before speaking

“how about you runt come sit with me while I work and maybe you could read about the brats so you know what to do”

you happily glace up to her. Its not much to work with but at least you wont feel lonely, have the stupid but lovable gem around you and you have some sort of work. It almost couldn't get better. “that's perfect for now.“

you just cant wait to start that work but not before you rest for a bit after all walking such a long distance and getting to inhale the lovely scent of the stripped gem is quiet exhausting. The last thing you notice is jasper sighing and picking you up before you fall asleep.


End file.
